


Cabin 519

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story in high school and decided to put details in it to make it a little better. I didn't really title these chapters, so sorry if you get lost. I may update the titles later before I finish the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in high school and decided to put details in it to make it a little better. I didn't really title these chapters, so sorry if you get lost. I may update the titles later before I finish the story.

**Warning: this story has cursing and some graphic scenes, so if this isn't your thing don't read.**

 

"NO! STOP! Please, don't kill me. Please." Kris lay on his back, sweating profusely as a gun was held above his head. This was not a good sign, he could be killed for things he didn't even do. The tall man holding the gun was dark from all that Kris could see. He wore a long black trench coat that reached the floor along with a mask that covered most of his face.

"Why shouldn't I? Huh? Why? Tell me why I shouldn't." The tall man reached down grabbing Kris by the neck and nearly chocking him. As he held Kris by the neck what little light that shown, casted over his face. Kris caught a small glimpse of what he thought to be someone he may have known.

Still being held by the neck, Kris managed to mutter, "Cause you're making a big mistake. You think that if you kill me then everything goes back to normal, well it won't, you still won't get the girl and you'll have a murder on your hands. Well, technically two murders."

The man let Kris fall to the floor with a thud of his head. As the man stood up, he thought "Good point, but I don't really care, so time to say goodbye to your girl and your life." The man leaned down and placed the gun to Kris's temple.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the door swung open with a loud thud. "STOP!" yelled the stranger at the top of the stairs. The man looked up at this stranger, "What? Who the hell are you?" He looked back to Kris with an intense stare "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know." Kris didn't want the man to know that he knew who the stranger was. "Tell me who it is, now!" the man grabbed Kris by the shoulder and pulled him up closer to his face. "I told you, I don't know!" Kris yelled as the man pushed his thumb deep into the wound near his collar bone. As the man pushed his thumb in deeper and deeper into the wound, he smiled as he said, "Tell me who it is or I'll..."

He barley finished his sentence when the stranger at the top of the stairs began to walk down them, "He's not the one you want! I am. I'm the one who stole your girl, I'm the one who got her pregnant, and I'm the one you should kill."

This was no stranger to Kris or Mel, who was handcuffed to a pipe in the corner of the room. Mel had gotten kidnapped by the tall man in the trench coat. "Keith no, don't do it." she yelled as she tried her best to keep her contractions under control. The tall man quickly snapped at her, "Shut up!" as he held up the gun towards her.

The man stood up again, this time slamming Kris's head on the ground while laughing hysterically "So you're the one, the one who made my life a living hell, the one who I should kill cause you stole my girl and knocked her up. I guess I can let the others go, but you're DEAD."

Keith stood in front of the man with a smirk on his face. He didn't care if he died, but he wanted his brother and girlfriend safe from harm. The man stood right in front of Keith and stared him in the eyes. Keith took a deep breath and said, "Come on kill me, I dare you."


	2. Two Days Before

It was a nice summer day on the coast of California and you could hear the seagulls and waves crash onto the beach. Mel was sitting on the couch in her, Keith's, and Kris's apartment, trying to relax her muscles. "Hey babe, how you feeling?" Keith asked as he walked into the room.  
  
Their apartment had a great view of the shore line and was close enough to the beach that you only had to walk about half a mile to get there. Mel raised her head from the back of the couch, "I got hemorrhoids and I threw up twice, how you think I'm feeling!"  
  
Keith walked over and sat down on the couch beside Mel. He placed his right hand behind her back, his left hand on her swollen stomach, and began to make small circles to help stop some of the pain. "I was hoping you were gonna be in a good mood, but I'll just have to tell you like this."  
  
Mel raised her head up from his hand and gave him her stare of doom, "What are you talking about?" Keith shifted his position, "Yo bro come out here." Kris walked out from the short hallway with a towel around the lower half of his body, "What man, I was just about to take a shower."  
  
"I think I found a way for us to get out of this crisis we're in." Keith explained with enthusiasm. Kris shifted his weight from foot to foot, and Mel still glared at him while saying, "Keith, this better not be another one of your little get rich quick schemes."  
  
"No, its not, all we have to do is just go up to the cabin for a while and when we get back it'll be like nothing ever happened." There was a minute of dead silence. Keith had a goofy looking smile on his face, Mel still stared at him with her look of doom, and Kris stopped shifting his weight.  
  
This cabin Keith talked about was one that had been in his family for years. In fact it had been there ever since before he was born. It had some fond memories for all of them, but there were some bad ones as well. Mel finally broke the silence with, "You better be joking. Look at me, in my condition I can hardly get off this couch."  
  
"She's right." Kris chimed in, "remember we had to help pull her up the other day." Keith's goofy smile faded from his face as he said, "Yeah, but..." Mel cut his sentence short with, "But my ass, we are not going to that damn cabin." She shifted her weight as though she was about to get up.  
  
"Just think about it." Keith said with that kind of soft pleading voice. Mel leaned forward, "Okay, NO! Now help me up my morning sickness is coming back around." She put out her hands for Keith and Kris to help her up. They both helped her and she walked/ran as quickly as she could down the hall towards which every bathroom was closest.  
  
Keith fell back on the couch and placed his hands over his face. "What am I gonna do Kris, I can't keep dodging this guy." Kris turned and faced Keith, "Keith look, I know I'm your brother but sometimes you can't rely on family members." He had a good point; some family members can't always help you out in certain situations.  
  
Keith's crisis was the worst he had ever been in. He has been in situations like this before but not to this extent. This time he had to deal with the mafia. This certain mafia just so happens to be the part of Keith and Kris's family that no one ever associated with. The boss was Keith and Kris's father's brother's cousin from down the road. They use to hangout with the bosses' son; they would go with him on drug deals.  
  
Keith shook his head, "Yeah looks like you can't rely on best friends either." Kris looked back to Keith, "What do you expect, look you stole his girl, you got her pregnant, you hit him with his own car, and you shot him in the leg. Plus he is a son of the mafia; did you think he was just gonna for get about it?"  
  
'With this part of the mafia, it's best to not fuck with them. One thing that you don't do to the mafia is mess with their family, even if they are part of your own family.' These thoughts ran through Keith's head all day until later that night.


	3. Later That Night

Keith walked into Mel and his bedroom rubbing his head with a towel; he had just got done washing his hair. "So did you think about what I said?" he asked with concern and a shimmer of hope in his eyes. She looked from rubbing her stomach and gave him that evil look again.  
  
"I told you no! I don't want to go to that cabin, last time we went I got a rash in a place I will never forget." Mel said as she graded the TV remote and changed the channel. Keith threw the towel he was using into the clothes hamper as he said, "Okay that was a bad time, but they've refurnished the cabin since then."  
  
"I don't want to give birth without doctors and drugs." Mel exclaimed as Keith walked over to his side of the bed. He sat down on the bed and began rubbing Mel's stomach, "You know I was an intern for three years."  
  
Keith had gone to medical school right after he graduated high school, and was presented with his PhD. Afterwards he was an intern for the maternity ward at a California hospital. This was until a patient complained about him being her nurse. Keith didn't do anything wrong when he was an intern, the patient was a women who didn't like the fact of a male nurse.  
  
Mel looked over to Keith as she said, "Yeah, but it's not like I don't trust you it's just I don't trust your brother. What if I go into labor and you pass out, I don't trust your brother enough to deliver our baby." Mel placed her hand on top of Keith's as she followed his circular pattern. Keith looked up as she did so, "Don't worry you won't go into labor down there, you still have time before you give birth."  
  
"I'm seven months pregnant Keith, and you know our doctor said that I could go into labor soon." she stated as she took her hand off of his. Keith looked up at her with a slight smirk, "Yeah, but I mean you still have two whole months left."  
  
Mel looked over and locked eyes with Keith, "Two months don't mean anything, I could still go into labor at any time; in fact I could go into labor right now." Keith's slight smirk grew bigger as he knew that Mel was joking about the whole thing. "That is if your water broke and I don't think it's gonna break anytime soon. And you know the doctor said that you're not even dilated yet." Keith stated trying his best not to let a laugh out.  
  
"You don't know that, I could have dilated some since then." Mel stated as she turned her head back to the TV. As she sat there Keith began rubbing her stomach again as he said, "yeah I doubt it, but if you let me check." He began to slide his hand down towards her womanhood. Just as he was about two inches away Mel grabbed his hand, "Oh no! You are not putting your fingers anywhere near my va..." Just as she said that, Kris came to the door, "Hey! Can you two keep it down, I can't sleep."  
  
Keith and Mel both looked at Kris as they simultaneously said, "Really, you can't sleep!" Keith moved his hand from where it was and sat up on the bed. "Kris with all that noise coming from your TV, it's a wonder you can hear us." Mel stated as she adjusted herself in the bed. Kris stood in the doorway and made a little fake laugh. "Ha ha, I have a keen sense of hearing and I only heard you two."  
  
"You must be going deft bro." Keith said as he slid to the foot of the bed. Kris took a few steps into their bedroom, "So anyway while I'm here are we going on this cabin trip or what?" His voice was a little concerned for some odd reason, even though he tried his best to hide it.  
  
Keith knew that tone in Kris's voice and he knew something had to be wrong. "Why are you so interested in the cabin all of a sudden; your girlfriend dump you or her boyfriend found out?" Kris's body tensed up and his face flushed, "Well?"  
  
A slight laugh came out of Keith's mouth along with, "Wow her boyfriend is gonna kill you, isn't he?" Kris never wanted to admit defeat especially when it came to girls and dating them. "No it's just..." Kris said as Mel chimed in with. "OMG! She broke up with you."  
  
This was the first break up Kris had ever gone through where he got dumped instead of being the one who dumped the other. "Yeah, she said that it wasn't really working out and that we should see other people." Kris tilted his head towards the floor with the look of heartbreak on his face.  
  
Keith stood up and walked over to Kris saying, "Wow man I guess you're taking this pretty hard." Kris just shrugged as Keith put his arm around his shoulder. Being the guy Kris is, he kind of moved Keith's arm and said, "Yeah I just need to go and get some fresh air and I can do that at the cabin." Keith walked back over to the foot of the bed while gesturing towards Mel and saying. "Well I don't know if we're going or not, it's all up to Mel to decide."  
  
Mel acknowledged the statement and replied with, "Yeah and I can't decide with you two talking about it." Kris wanted to say something but even before he opened his mouth, Keith said, "Okay, okay, fine Kris go back to your room and we'll find in the morning."  
  
Kris started to walk out of the room and soon turned around and said, "Alright; hey Keith can I talk to you though, out on the balcony." "Yeah" Keith said as he walked towards the door.


	4. Out on the Balcony

Both Kris and Keith walked out onto the balcony and leaned over the railing. Keith reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out a pack of electronic cigarettes.  
  
Keith had stopped smoking a while ago when Mel moved into his apartment with him. Even though he did have a cigarette every now and again, he stopped completely when Mel told him she was pregnant. Since he had stopped 'cold turkey' he needed an alternative.  
  
As Keith began to breathe in the vapors, Kris finally decided to say, "Keith, you've been dumped before, right?" Keith half way chocked from inhaling too much while he tried to understand what his brother just said.  
  
After he regained his breath, Keith replied with, "Now Kris, you know that the only time I got dumped was when I beat up my ex-girlfriends boyfriend and her brother."  
  
Keith continued to rant about that time, "That was the only time, because you wouldn't help me and I had to come home looking like I just got mugged." Before Keith could go on with more of his story, Kris stopped him with, "But you still got dumped, right?"  
  
Keith gave Kris a stern look as some vapor smoke flowed out of his mouth, "Yeah I did, but what's your point?" He blew the smoke in Kris's face as he spoke while trying to get Kris back for making him choke earlier.  
  
Kris waved the smoke away from his face while saying, "You know I never been dumped before. I've been with the same girl since like forever and..." Keith cut Kris off before he could finish his sentence, "I know man, and you're taking it pretty hard; trust me it'll get better, I mean look at me I've had plenty break-ups."  
  
"But now I've found the one I want to be with for the rest of my life" Keith continued while letting out another puff of smoke. Kris let out a slight sigh as he leaned over the rail looking out towards the ocean shore, "But what if I can't find anyone like that, what if my life doesn't turn out like yours. What are the chances I'll find someone like my ex or like Mel?"  
  
Keith took one last toke while looking off into the distance. He placed the cigarette back into its charging box as he let out a puff of smoke, "Look I know you think you may never find love like me and Mel, but if you ever meet any girl that you think is the one."  
  
"Well then, just look in your heart and make the decision if she is good for you." Keith finished as he patted his brother on the back. They both leaned on the railing and stared into the distance.  
  
The silence was broken when Kris spoke up and said, "You're right Keith. So are we going to the cabin, I mean I could meet a girl up there." Keith knew that the next words he was about to speak would lead to Kris asking the one question he really didn't want to hear.  
  
Even though Keith knew he would regret it, he spoke up and said, "Yeah, but we need to wait for morning because Mel is till sleeping on her decision." As soon as those words left Keith's mouth he quietly let out a sigh, knowing what Kris was going to say.  
  
"Can't you wake her up and make her say we can go?" Kris asked. Keith just shook his head and said, "Are you crazy? You want me to go in there and wake up a pregnant woman that has hemorrhoids and has the worst hormonal shifts ever. Do you want me to get killed?"  
  
Kris looked over to Keith with a look that was somewhat shocked, "Keith you're exaggerating, she's not gonna do that." Keith looked right back a Kris with the same shocked look on his face.  
  
Given the fact that Keith has had bad experiences with waking up his pregnant girlfriend, he decided to refresh Kris's memory. "Oh really, Kris do you remember that time you found me on the couch one morning?"  
  
Kris had to think for a second until he remembered and said, "Yeah, you were bleeding." Kris slightly slapped Keith's arm in a playful way. Keith turned to him and said, "Yeah, because you made me wake up Mel when she was 6 months pregnant; she was very hormonal and she hit me with a lamp."  
  
As Keith kept going with the story, Kris began to laugh until Keith said, "And the bulb shattered only a few centimeters away from my right eye." Kris stopped laughing and looked up as Keith showed him the scar.  
  
The scar ran down the right side of Keith's face, looking like it could be connected to his eye socket. Most of his friends called him 'Skar', mostly because of well...the scar. The scar was only about two inches long and made his right eye slant ever so slightly.  
  
Keith gave his brother an evil look because Kris was the one who contributed to him getting said scar. After Kris said that he was sorry for that, Keith accepted the apology and said, "We'll find out if we are going to the cabin in the morning."

  
**The Next Morning**

  
It was 7am when Keith woke up to the sounds of flushing. He got out of bed and found Mel in the bathroom leaning over the toilet. He walked over and held her hair back as she finished.  
  
When they both left the bathroom, Keith had a devious plan to prank Kris. He told Mel to grab her phone and record what he was about to do. Keith walked down the hall to Kris's room, while explaining the plan to the camera. Soon he reached Kris's door, knocked and stood in the doorway. He covered the opening just enough for Mel to record without being seen.  
  
"Kris it's 7am what the hell are you doing?" Keith asked as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to convince his brother. Kris looked up from what he was doing, "Hey man, I'm just packing in case Mel says we can go."  
  
Keith tried his best to not laugh as he watched his gullible brother pack, "Well you're wasting your time, because I don't think Mel is gonna want to go anymore." Mel quietly snickered from behind Keith.  
  
Kris looked up again at Keith and asked why. With Keith being the best trickster he was, he just simply stretched (still keeping Mel out of sight) and said, "What? Oh because she's in labor."  
  
Still staying out of sight, Mel managed to capture the best shocked face Kris had ever had. Kris held that face for a while until it all hit him. "WHAT!? Oh My God. We need to get her to the hospital."  
  
Knowing that this was the funniest thing he had ever seen his brother do, Keith tried hard to keep his composure while watching Kris panic like a little kid. As Kris continued to panic, Keith just leaned against the door frame and calmly asked, "Why are you panicking? Her contractions are far apart."  
  
Reacting in shock to what his brother just said, Kris looked at Keith with that 'what the fuck' look. "Dude she's your girl, why aren't you freaking out?"  
  
As soon as those words left his mouth, Kris realized that it was all a prank. "Hey! Wait a minute. Are you messing with me?" Kris asked as a smile began to form across his slightly flushed face.  
  
"You know me Kris, I always prank you." Keith said as Mel reveled herself out from behind him, "And the best part is we caught you on camera." Kris was shocked even more when he saw that Mel had been there all along, recording without him knowing.  
  
"Were you really afraid that I was in labor?" Mel asked, still recording as she walked into Kris's room. He just stood there with his palm on his forehead, shaking his head in shame. "Yes, I honestly thought that it was happening right then."  
  
After Kris confessed his feeling to the camera, Mel left the room to go pack; for the cabin trip that is, not the hospital.  
  
Once Mel reached her and Keith's bedroom Keith turned to Kris and said, "Well might as well finish packing bro." Again Kris looked up at hi brother in shock, "Awesome, how did you get her to say yes?" he asked. Keith simply smiled while again watching his brother frantically pack.  
  
"I just told her that after the baby's born we may never get a chance to vacation again." Keith said while crossing his arms. This time he wasn't joking; the cabin that they were going to visit had been in their family for years; ever since Keith had been born. But sadly the cabin would be no more.


	5. The Road to Cabin 519

Kris stopped packing and paused in confusion, "But we'll always have the cabin Keith, remember dad gave it to us." He said with a concerned voice. Deep down Keith had a sinking feeling to not tell his brother about the cabin situation, but being the nice brother he is, he told Kris.  
  
"Yeah well dad's taking it back." Keith said breaking the eye to eye connection the two had. Kris couldn't believe that their father was going to take the cabin back. He dropped down onto his bed shocked, "What? Why?"  
  
Another sinking feeling of despair rattled Keith's body as he told his brother the reason, "Because he's getting money out of it." Their father had a bad habit for buying things and selling them for higher and better prices.  
  
Basically when your family is part of the mafia, the only thing on their minds is money and how to get it by any means necessary. Even if that means having to sell you're most prized possession in order to settle a family dispute.  
  
The cabin was built by Keith and Kris's father himself. He built the cabin for the safety and protection of his family. Their father was the only one that knew what had happened at the cabin back when he built it. Yes the mafia was involved; and it was their family.  
  
Kris was still shocked when he asked, "Are you serious? He's selling the cabin, the cabin we grew up in, the cabin we have so many memories about?" Kris always loved that cabin, hell it was where... well let's just say a really good thing happened to him.  
  
Keith wanted to cheer up Kris so he lightly punched him on the arm and said, "Yeah I know, but he and mom said that if we wanted to use the cabin one more time, then we could." In Kris's mind this didn't make up for all the times they spent at the cabin.  
  
"What about Jason and Kevin their girlfriends; or Jane and her boyfriend?" Kris asked, regarding their younger brothers and older sister. Keith shook his head while saying, "They don't even care enough for it to try and stop dad."  
  
Kris was almost in tears when he asked, "What about mom?" Keith stood there watching his brother almost burst out crying, "Remember, ever since she got that infection from the moss down there she has hated it."  
  
Kris began tearing up slightly, "That's not fair; dad knows we love that cabin." Keith took a deep breath, thinking about how he was always told that no matter what, family is key and if you have to do something for yourself, then do it.  
  
"Look I know Kris, but maybe we can convince dad to keep it. If not then at least we get one more time to stay there." Keith said with a little frustration in his voice. He straightened himself and began to walk away "So anyway finish packing and we'll leave in a few minutes."

**The Road to Cabin 519**

  
The air was crisp, the road was clear, and the sky was as blue as ever. Mel, Keith, and Kris were all enjoying the ride in Keith's 'Off Road' Jeep. The top was off and the wind whipped around and inside the cab, flowing freely through their hair.  
  
Mel sat between the guys leaning over on Keith whilst his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Kris had his arm hanging over the door moving his hand in the wind as though it were a wave. This was the perfect drive to the cabin.  
  
"Dude we need to stop!" yelled Kris as he pulled his arm back into the cab. Without looking over Keith said, "Why man? We're not that far from the cabin." "Dude I have to pee." Kris exclaimed holding himself to try and not let it go. The only thing that could make this moment worst was a gas station passing them by.  
  
As they passed the gas station, Keith's lips quivered into a small grin, knowing that his brother would have to pee even more when he passed. "You should have thought of that before you bought that two-liter, and drank it when we left the city." Keith said with a hint of a laugh.  
  
Kris scowled at Keith knowing that his brother was enjoying this, "Keith you know me, I can't help myself when it comes to soda." Keith began to play dirty with his joke, "Kris I'm not gonna stop. Besides we just passed a gas station and you didn't say anything."  
  
"I did to, and you know it. Whatever, can you just pull over and let me pee?" Kris asked with a concerned voice. He knew that he was going to pee soon if he let go of himself. Keith kept the joke going, "NO Kris!" "Damn it Keith!" Kris yelled, feeling that urge.  
  
"Hey! Both of you shut the hell up!" Mel screamed picking up her head from Keith's shoulder. "Kris ever since you started saying you have to pee, I have too. Keith could you maybe turn around and go back to the gas station, please." asked Mel.  
  
Keith saw that Mel was getting very agitated and you don't want to be around a very agitated pregnant woman. Keith nodded his head and pulled his arm back from around Mel's shoulder, "Of course Mel, anything for you."  
  
With an angry and disturbed look in his eyes, Kris yelled, "WHAT!? You'll turn around for her but not for your own damn brother!?" Keith shot Kris a death glare that made his pee a little in his pants. "Look Kris I'm turning around for Mel because she is pregnant and we're low on gas."  
  
"Oh, so we weren't low on gas a few minutes ago, you know, when you passed the gas station!?" Knowing that he had probably pissed off his brother, Kris awaited the death glare, but instead he got the voice of death. "The fucking gas light just came on!" Keith yelled into the air, minding that Mel was sitting right next to him.  
  
"Hey, wait just a minute." Keith said as they pulled into the gas station. Seeing as though she was pregnant and couldn't hold it anymore, Mel headed for the restroom. Kris began to follow just as he was stopped by a death grip on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I told you that you were never allowed to drive my jeep again after that time you crashed it!?" Keith said to Kris while facing the jeep. Kris grabbed Keith's arm and twisted it around, "I didn't run out your gas, if that's what you're thinking." The two of them stood there glaring at each other, wishing that the other would swing first.  
  
Kris took the first swing leaving his self open to what Keith did next. Using the taekwondo skills he had learned, Keith flipped Kris around to where his arm was twisted the opposite way and slammed his face into the side of the jeep. Keith decided to let his brother go but not before slamming Kris's face against the roll cage giving him a black eye, while also shattering the bone behind his eyebrow and cutting through it slightly.  
  
Kris stumbled a little before heading toward the restroom, "That was uncalled for and you fucking know it!" he yelled back to Keith. "Just go get cleaned up." Keith said back as he reached for the gas pump.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mel asked Kris as she walked back from the restroom. Kris looked toward her with blood running down his left cheek, "Ask your fucking psychopath of a boyfriend!" he snapped back.  
  
"What did you do to Kris?" Mel asked as she got back to the jeep. Keith just looked down at the ground in anger. "You didn't have to hurt him, you know." Mel said as she got back into the jeep. "I know, but he knows how to push my buttons to where I get violent." Keith said as he watched the number on the pump go on and on.  
  
Mel knew that it had to have been something to do with the jeep because the last time Kris drove it, he crashed it and she was in it.

  
_**Flashback**  
_

_All three of them were drunk that night and Keith had passed out in the back of the jeep. Mel sat with him for a few minutes until she passed out as well. Being that drunken person, Kris decided that he should be the driver for obvious reasons._   
  
_Keith had told Kris that he couldn't drive his jeep unless he was with him. In a drunken state Kris thought to himself that Keith was in the jeep so he could drive it. That was the dumbest thing Kris could have done. He put his brothers' girlfriends', his brothers', and his own life in danger._   
  
_He tried to keep straight on the road, but he began to pass out also. The next thing he knew, he woke up with his face in the airbag. He looked over to see Mel still passed out with her face in the passenger airbag. He looked up to see a light pole leaning away from the front of the jeep and Keith's body laying about 30 feet away._   
  
_That was the most horrifying thing Kris had ever seen in his life. Could he have really killed his brother? He got out of the jeep, pulled Mel out and sat her on the curb. He woke her up and told her to call the ambulance. As Mel called them, Kris ran over to Keith to make sure that he was still alive._   
  
_The ambulance had arrived quickly along with the cops. Seeing as how Kris was worried about Keith, the cops let him go with a warning and a suspended license for six months._   
  
_Keith woke up in the hospital two days later with a shattered kneecap and fractured shin all on the same broken leg. He had also fractured 15 vertebrae in his spine._   
  
_From that moment on Keith had never let Kris drive his jeep ever again._

**_End of Flashback_ **

  
Kris looked at himself in the restroom mirror, seeing how badly his eye was bruised and broken. He could barely open his left eye and with every little twitch it hurt worst and worst.  
  
"Where the hell is Kris?" Keith asked as he finished filling up the jeep. He was pissed at Kris for driving his jeep and himself for hurting his brother. Mel looked at Keith with concern "You know you should really apologize to him." Keith paused as he thought of how he needs to try and keep his anger under control.  
  
Keith placed the gas pump back into its slot, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go pay for the gas." Mel sighed knowing that Keith always tried his best to stay calm. As Keith walked towards the store he saw Kris walk out of the restroom.  
  
The two of them didn't exchange looks giving the fact that Kris could only see out of one eye and he was pissed. As they passed each other, they both stopped for a split second acknowledging one another. Kris started to walk first showing the respect he had for his brother.  
  
Keith took a deep breath and began walking; he didn't really know how to apologize to his brother.  
  
"Kris, how's your eye?" Mel asked as Kris got back into the jeep. He didn't say anything and just kept holding his eye and not putting to much pressure. "You know he didn't mean to hurt you that bad." Mel said breaking the silence between them. Kris just leaned back in his seat saying nothing.  
  
"Let me get a few raw steaks you got back there and put them in a cooler with some ice." Keith told the clerk as he paid for the gas. "You having a cookout?" asked the clerk as he placed the steaks into the cooler. Keith didn't want to tell the clerk what had happened, so he just smiled and said, "Nope, just hanging out with some vampires."  
  
Keith grabbed the cooler and walked out of the store leaving the clerk to think either that was the truth, or he was mental. As Keith walked towards the jeep he opened the cooler and pulled out one of the steaks, "Here Kris, this'll help the swelling go down."  
  
Keith tossed the steak to Kris who caught it with out even looking. He placed the steak on his swollen left eye and leaned his head back. It stung a little as the cold slab of meat hit the warm blood inside his cut. "Sorry I shattered your eye socket bro." Keith said as he fit the cooler into the back of the jeep.  
  
Kris didn't move but he managed to speak softly, "It's okay, I'm sorry I drove your jeep without telling you." Keith reached behind Mel and gave his brother a pat on the back. "Now that that is settled, can we go to the cabin; I need to stitch up this cut and lie down before I pass out." Kris said while holding the raw steak to his eye.  
  
Keith cranked the jeep and off they went towards what could be their last cabin visit... ever.


	6. Chapter SIX

It was sunset when they finally reached the cabin. You could see the beautiful reflection of the setting sun on the lakes edge. This cabin was one of the most unique cabins in the area; it was mostly surrounded by trees and had the most gorgeous view of the lake.  
  
"Finally, we're here." Kris said as he leaned his head up to see the sunset across the lake. The swelling in his left eye had gone down some so he was able to open it ever so slightly, but still with intense pain.  
  
"I'm gonna go check the place out." said Kris as he walked, kind of staggering, towards the cabin. Keith got out of the jeep and looked towards the cabin, "It's the same way we left it Kris." Kris stopped for a second to gather himself and stop from staggering.  
  
He began to walk towards the cabin again, "I know it's the same, that's why I'm gonna try and find something to stop this pain you caused." "Whatever Kris." Keith said as he began to unpack the jeep.  
  
"Keith, I don't think that we should be here." Mel said with concern in her voice. She got out of the jeep and walked around to the front of it. "What are you talking about?" Keith asked while still unpacking.  
  
As Mel looked around the area, she felt as though someone was watching her. "Something doesn't feel right." she said. Keith stopped unpacking instantly and walked quickly over to her, "Are you okay? Is it the baby?" he asked with concern.  
  
Keith placed his hand on Mel's stomach and gave her one of the most concern looks he had ever given her. She placed her hand on top of his, "No, it's not the baby, our little one is just fine." she reassured him. He kissed her on the cheek and went back to unpacking the jeep.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!" yelled Kris from inside the cabin. Keith almost dropped the last bag when he heard the scream. He ran to the door of the cabin and called for his brother, "Kris!? What happened!?" There was a slight moment of silence then Kris spoke, "I'm... okay. Don't worry... my eye just... hurts."  
  
Keith raised his eyebrow knowing that Kris was not telling the whole truth. Instead of going inside to check on Kris, Keith decided to grab the rest of the bags before the sun had gone completely down.  
  
Mel made her way inside and straight to the couch in front of the fire place. "Kris, can you at least help me with the bags?" Keith asked as he walked into the kitchen where Kris was. Not much to Keith's surprise, Kris was trying to stitch up his eyebrow using a butcher knife as a mirror.  
  
Keith just shook his head, "Really, Kris. You know you're gonna make the cut even worse by doing that." Kris stopped trying to stitch up his eyebrow and left the surgical needle hanging in it, "If you can do it better, go ahead." Kris said before taking a huge swig of Bacardi.  
  
"So that's why you didn't come back outside to help me. You were in here getting wasted." Keith said while pulling needle out of Kris's eyebrow. Kris didn't say a word; instead he just took another swig from the bottle and waited for his brother to help him.  
  
Keith rummaged through the first-aid kit looking for gauze and something to help hold Kris's eye socket together for the night. "AAHH!! That fucking stings!" Kris yelled as Keith wiped a disinfecting pad across the cut. Keith just pressed it down further when Kris yelled, "You knew this was gonna hurt, so don't be a bitch about it."  
  
Kris cringed as Keith wiped the pad across his cut one last time. "I know it hurts dumb-ass, which is why I'm drinking, so I don't feel it." Kris said grabbing the bottle and turning it up.  
  
Keith began to stitch up the cut while Kris closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. When Keith was finished stitching up the cut, Kris chugged what was left of the Bacardi to ease the pain. "Hold still I need to place gauze on it so it won't get infected." Keith said while holding his brothers head up to get a good placement for the gauze.  
  
He placed the gauze over the cut and wrapped some medical mesh around Kris's head. Kris kind of looked like a pirate when Keith finished helping him. Even though he could barely see, Kris managed to find more Bacardi in the cabinets and began to drink... again.  
  
When Keith had finally finished helping Kris, he went back outside to find that the sun had gone down and the moon was coming up. He brought all of the bags in except one that he couldn't carry at the time. When he went back outside to get the other bag he heard something rustling in the woods, "Probably just a deer." he said considering that there were lots of deer out there in the woods.  
  
He brought the other bag into the cabin and sat it down beside the door. Kris had already gone to his room to lie down and drink the pain away and Mel was lying on the couch rubbing her swollen stomach. "Well all the bags are in and I'm tired as hell." Keith said as he picked up Mel's legs and then laid them in his lap.  
  
"So this is the last time we are ever coming to this cabin, right?" Mel asked as she got comfortable. "Yeah this is the last time." Keith said smiling while still rubbing her feet. They both just sat on the couch talking until sleep overtook them.  
  
It had been about an hour since they had fallen asleep and the cabin was quite except for the fire crackling in the fireplace. All of a sudden the fire was blown out by a gust of wind. The door had been harshly swung open and the sound startled Keith awake.  
  
He jumped a little, making sure he didn't wake Mel and noticed that the fire was out. Looking around to see what had made it go out he noticed the door was wide open. Picking up Mel's legs and placing then back down on the couch; he made his way to the door to close it. Before the door was completely shut, he noticed that the driver door to his jeep was open.  
  
The moon was full and luminous while Keith walked out to his jeep to check if anything was missing. After he checked the whole jeep he made his way back to the cabin, but stopped just a few feet away reminiscing of all the times when he was a kid.  
  
Realizing that he had been standing there for a few minutes, Keith walked back inside and made sure that the door was shut tight and wouldn't open again. He walked over to Mel, seeing that she was sleeping so well. Trying his best not to wake her, Keith picked her up and she tiredly wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
As Keith carried Mel down the hall to their room, she tapped his chest making him stop in his tracks. "I... think I have to..." Mel said before grabbing her mouth.  
  
Keith quickly walked/ran down the hall towards the bathroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and walked in. He sat Mel down on the floor and she emptied her stomach into the toilet.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Keith asked Mel as she finished throwing up for a few minutes. Mel wiped her mouth and said, "Yeah, I'm okay." Keith left and walked down the hall to their bedroom; he thought that maybe this was a bad idea bringing Mel to the cabin, seeing as she was pregnant.  
  
Keith changed out of his clothes and into some pajama pants then laid down on the bed thinking of Mel. He didn't want anything to happen to her or their baby. Soon Mel walked into the room and laid down on the bed beside Keith, "Hey" she said in a seductive tone.  
  
"What would you say to..." Mel whispered the rest in Keith's ear. He tried to keep back his blush but no matter how hard he tried, it came to his face in full red form.  
  
Keith turned over on his side placing his hand on her stomach and Mel reached over kissing him passionately. "Are you sure about this?" Keith asked after they pulled apart for air.  
  
Biting her bottom lip Mel nodded slowly and leaned back in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon aka sex between Mel and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first lemon so please be nice and keep all negative comments to yourself, thank you. :)

As they kissed passionately, Keith slid his hand around Mel's back, caressing her and gaining a satisfying moan. "I fell like there's something between us." Keith said smiling into the kiss.

He then began to plant small, sweet kisses down Mel's neck while moving his hand up and down her back. As he kissed he also nibbled searching for that sweet spot and of course... he found it.

Mel tried to keep back the moans building in her throat but was not successful. She bit her lip again and moaned softly.

"Keith" she moaned, running her hands through his shaggy thick hair.

He acknowledged her response and kept going lower gaining more sensual and satisfying moans.

Mel grabbed Keith's hair, pulling his head up so to meet his lips with hers.

With his hand still around her back, Keith began to push the shirt Mel was wearing up her back. Exposing her swollen tummy. _(Which wasn't very big considering it had been a tough pregnancy for her.)_

Both Keith and Mel smiled into the kiss.

Pulling away for air, Keith slid down a bit and began lightly kissing all over her tummy.

Mel pulled her shirt up even more causing Keith to move his hand.

He moved his hand down next to his face and then slid it slowly down to her womanhood.

He felt the boxers she was wearing were slightly damp.

She felt him smile against her stomach and chuckled a little.

"You don't... have to... do that." Mel said as she felt his fingers fondle at her soft spot.

So instead of _'getting her off'_ Keith just took his hand and began sliding the boxers off her form and down her legs.

Acknowledging what he was doing, Mel flipped Keith onto his back and straddled him.

She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. As she did so, she felt his member pushing against his pajama pants.

"Someone's excited." she said when pulling back from the kiss.

"Well it's been a while." Keith said sitting up to kiss her again.

"I think there is still something blocking my entry." Keith said looking down at the fact that he still had his pants on.

"Maybe this will help."

Mel sat straight up and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing the rest of her naked body. _(Yes, she is not wearing a bra, get over it.)_

"You look so beautiful." Keith said as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Before she could respond he buried his face deep in her chest as he took in her intoxicating scent.

"Do you really think...?"

She could not finish her statement when she felt his warm tongue begin to trial to the tip of her nipple. This left her only able to moan in satisfaction and tangle her fingers in his hair.

The feeling of Keith playing with her breast made Mel feel like she was on cloud nine.

One of Keith's hands found its way back around and began to fondle with the one breast that was not being pleasured.

Soon Mel grabbed his hair tightly, causing him to bite down on her nipple. She gasped in pleasure and he pulled his head away looking up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing that she was squinting at him, either from pain or pleasure.

"Nothings wrong, I just want to know why your pants are still on!?"

Before he could say anything, Mel began to slide Keith's pants down with little help from him.

Once his pants were off she threw them into the corner and they landed on the shirt and boxers that had been thrown there before.

Turing back around to meet his gaze, Mel noticed Keith's member hard and ready for action.

"Well no more constraints... shall we?" Mel said as she leaned in for another kiss.

This kiss lasted longer than any of their others. She felt him growing even harder as she moaned into the kiss.

Grinding against his member Mel gained a very sensual moan from Keith. He wanted to feel her around him and she wanted to feel him inside,

She pulled back from the kiss and allowed the both of them to catch their breath. She slid back far enough to expose his member, which popped straight up in anticipation.

Mel took her hand and placed it at the base of his shaft. The touch drove Keith absolutely insane.

She pumped her hand up and down causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy. "P-Please... can we." Keith said slightly out of breath.

Mel stopped pumping, but kept her hand on his member. He rose up and positioned himself so that they were both face to face. She still had her hand wrapped around him, only to help keep him where she wanted him.

Soon his tip was at her entrance and she began to slide slowly down his length. She wrapped her legs around his back once he was completely inside.

He wrapped his hands around her back again, feeling her and keeping her upright. She did the same but instead tangled her fingers in his hair once again.

That was the signal for him to start moving and off they went into a journey of passion, ecstasy, and romance.

The room soon filled with moans coming from both of them, as Keith moved slowly and began to go faster. As he did so Mel tighten her grip on his hair.

"F-Faster... h-harder." Mel demanded.

As he gave in to her demand she pulled his head even deeper into her chest. Keith took that as a good sign and began to kiss and lick around her breast.

Their movements caught up with each others as they rocked back and forth feeling each other.

Since she was pregnant, Mel was very sensitive to every movement Keith did. Feeling like her end was coming; she pulled his head up from in between her breast, and crashed her lips into his.

Keith began to thrust even faster and harder. Soon Mel bit down on his bottom lip (drawing a small amount of blood) as she felt herself release and a warm felling spread through her body.

She tried to keep up with his movements as she rode out her orgasm, but could only throw her head back in pleasure as she felt him come soon after. Keith buried his head in between her breast once again as he finished.

Once he stopped moving she planted a small kiss on the top of his head. Keith collapsed onto the bed and Mel landed directly on top of him. A thin layer of sweat coated them both.

"You know... that was probably... the best sex we... have ever had." Mel said catching her breath and rolling onto her back beside Keith. Keith couldn't even respond with words; instead all he could do was nod.

Once their heart rates slowed down to normal, Mel turned over onto her side and placed her head on Keith's chest. "I love you, Keith." she said closing her eyes and placing her hand on his chest as well.

"I love you too, Mel" Keith responded as he placed his arm around her shoulder and his other hand on her stomach.

Soon they drifted off to sleep, snuggling within the each others embrace.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Early That Morning**

  
Kris had woken up early due to a throbbing pain in his skull. He was still hung over from finishing off the last bottles of Bacardi before passing out. Struggling with the covers, he tried to get out of bed as they constricted around him. Thus leaving him to roll off and fall to the floor amongst empty bottles.  
  
He laid there for a few minutes still intertwined within the sheets. Flailing his arms and legs wildly he wrestled with the covers again and was finally able to escape. Once free he threw the covers to the side and pushed a few bottles around.  
  
The sun had just begun to rise and pear through a crack in the curtains. Kris sat up slowly and leaned against the nightstand next to his bed. He pried his eyes open ever so slightly trying to adjust to the unholy brightness of the room.  
  
"Shit! Why is it so fucking bright?!" Kris said as he picked up one of the bottles and turned it up to see if there was anything left.  
  
After throwing the empty bottle across the room, Kris made and effort to get off the floor. Using the foot of his bed to gain and maintain his balance Kris was finally able to stand.  
  
He stumbled out his bedroom door, slamming into the wall right across from it. He made his way down the hall to the kitchen leaning against the wall the whole time.  
  
Once in the kitchen Kris sat on a bar stool at the island and dropped his head hard onto the counter.  
  
Meanwhile Keith was awakened by the sound of a loud thud. He stirred in bed as he complained under his breath and then soon sat straight up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he glanced over to Mel, who was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
Keith smiled and pulled the covers up and over Mel's body. Both were still naked from last nights little fiasco. He got out of bed to use the bathroom, but not before he planted a kiss on Mel's forehead and her stomach.  
  
On his way to the bathroom, Keith heard an even louder thud coming from the kitchen. He stopped and peered back at Mel who was sound asleep. "What was that?" he asked himself as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
Down the hall, in the kitchen Kris had fallen off the bar stool onto the floor, again. This time when he picked himself up, he made the decision to head for the couch. Seeing as though he could barely walk straight, Kris stumbled over to the couch and just sloppily climbed over the back and fell onto the soft cushions.  
  
"Ngh" Kris grunted as he landed on the couch. He stared at the ceiling until he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Yawning deeply, Keith walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Once he got there he noticed that one of the bar stool was over turned and a small splat of blood on the floor next to it. "What happened in here?" Keith thought.  
  
As Keith picked up the stool and placed it where it was suppose to be, he heard snoring. Looking towards the couch Keith knew that it must have been Kris. As he stood up he grabbed a paper towel and then wiped up the blood.  
  
"Hey. Nice butt." Mel said as she walked into the kitchen seeing Keith bent over. He jumped a little when she groped him. "Hey. I thought you were still sleeping?" Keith said standing up.  
  
He walked over to her, placed his hands around her waist and kissed her. As she pulled away for air, she smiled, "I was until your child decided to play soccer with my bladder." Keith smiled and chuckled slightly. The two were about to enjoy another kiss when they heard a thud.  
  
Kris had stumbled off the couch bumping into the coffee table. "Dammit!! Everything hurts! Fuck!" Kris yelled at himself then realized that Mel and Keith were standing in the kitchen watching.  
  
"You okay bro?" Keith asked watching his brother stumble towards the bathroom. Unable to convey any words because of the dizziness, Kris just waved his hand in that 'leave me alone' motion as he made his way into the bathroom.  
  
"Yep he defiantly has a hangover."

  
**Time Skip brought to you by[It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia's Charlie Kelly's Original Kitten Mittens](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fP4emqw7O4)**

  
Kris lay on the couch with a cold wet dish rag draped over his forehead. Mel sat in the recliner rubbing her swollen belly. "Hey babe." Keith said as he walked into the living area. Mel lifted her head to see Keith standing next to her.  
  
"Hey." she responded with a weak smile. "You okay?" Keith questioned, concerned about her and the baby. "I'm fine." she reassured him with a smile. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Okay, well I'm gonna head down to the shore for a sec. I'll be back in like 5 minutes. You'll be okay, right?" Keith asked Mel with even more concern in his voice.  
  
"I'll be fine Keith. Kris is here and if I need you, I'll call you. Okay." Mel replied as she shifted her position in the recliner. Keith kissed her again and then headed out the door.


End file.
